The William Brothers
These four brothers own the restaurant La Vista in Midwoodocte. Early Life Jack, Jude, Johnny and James were all born in that order in Grasmere Valley to two parents who worked hard at a small cafe in town. The four wanted to have a food place of their own but wanted to have a restaurant instead of a cafe when they grew up. Their parents always knew it was there dream and when they both sadly passed away in a car accident they left in their will, money and their shop to the boys for them to sell and to start a restaurant. They manage to do this and open up La Vista restaurant which soon with its posh dining options as well as more normal menu manages to become a town staple which everyone loves to go to. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 The four are among those listed as citizens of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 3 When Lee Xing-Jung and Lexia Xing-Jung go missing Ms Izodel claims to the police she has seen the two were developing a nuclear bomb in the La Vista restaurant with The William Brothers, Garett Jones and Meadow. Detective Stall leads the self made bomb squad to infiltrate and announce they are under arrest but it turns out it was just The Williams Brothers helping The Petites making some cookies. The Petites decide to sue Detective Stall for the second time of false arrest. The Tales of Grasmere Valley in Summertime They are on the world cruise with the entire town which is paid for by Aggy Nickels's will. When it is required there is need of helping in the kitchen the Williams Brother reject it out right saying they would rather eat their own mother than help out preparing food for the entire town even they were in short supply of cooks and waiters. Volume 8 When the great fire caused by Michael Novak and Franco Fabregas takes place, the restaurant manages to catch the restaurant on fire. Barbara Craig manages to escape but her daughter Meadow ends up being trapped in the restaurant. Daniel Bridge when hearing Meadow was in the restaurant, swooped in to help rescue her as it turns out he is her father a fact he revealed to her as he attempted to rescue her. Meadow is overjoyed to find out who her father was who only learned about their relationship a short while ago. However sadly both Meadow and Daniel Bridge passed away in the fire much to Barbara Craig's horror and the restaurant goes down Volume 9 The restaurant manages to be rebuilt following the fire. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 8 The Williams allow for Kevin Davis to host his Christmas eve into day meal at the La Vista Restaurant for free, much to Milo Goodwin who is there cooking for the events great annoyance. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #18+22 Too Many Chefs… #18 Tale of Captain Poulet Captain Poulet wanting to move up in the culinary world, beside just cooking for Devon, he plans to take over La Vista restaurant run by The William Brothers. He gets the restaurant have a rat infestation and has the restaurant critic and health inspector, Dianna Fox and Helga Fox come in to inspect. They advise Johnny Williams that unless someone takes over the restaurant that they will have to close the restaurant permanently which leads to Captain Poulet taking over. Customers such as Ariel Waters and Gypsie from Pakipsy love Captain Poulet taking over. #22 Tale of Johnny Williams Johnny Williams is seen really depressed he no longer has the restaurant as he is eating with Jude Williams and Samantha. Johnny manages however to get his own comeback as he sees the awful state the restaurant kitchen is in due to Captain Poulet management of it. He gets Madam Neptune coming over to see it and placing it in the paper. Word gets round quick and Captain Poulet has an awful kitchen and realising he can't do it Captain Poulet pleads for the Brothers to take back the restaurant as he can't take the scrutiny. #48 That’s My Turkey You Turkey! #48 Tale of James Williams The Williams Brothers due to having great business at La Vista Restaurant are looking to get more turkeys for Christmas to meet with the demand. James mistakes Matta Rodriquez for a turkey much to her displeasure. But as James is trying to get a Turkey he wonders onto Dick Mason's farm which he is super protective of. Soon Dick chases after James with a gun who does what he can to run and despite the vast weight different manages to be ahead of Dick. He tries to run for safety and finds a cabin but after seeing Mary Bishop in it, despite her offering for him to go in, James demands that Dick to shoot him as he prefers to death to forcibly being in the same room as Mary Bishop. #95 How to Book a Cab #95 Tale of Beatrice Lothario They try to help Beatrice Lothario book a cab for CD Cakes after he had his meal at their restaurant which causes for many others to join and help the process. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 16 Philadelphia Porridge They are concerned that no busy is happening in La Vista restaurant as everyone is going to The Moogles Cafe. Milo Goodwin there chef decides to change the menu by putting places in front of the current menu to make it sound more amazing such as Philadelphia Porridge oping more customers will come. They come in their drove but when Sally Moogle reveals the truth, the customers all run away with Addie Adams one of those customer saying she will call the Williams Brothers hoping something is done about Milo and in the end the brothers end up firing Milo from the restaurant.